


Glimpses

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: A series of glimpses into the lives of Spencer Reid and Max Brenner
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Max Brenner, Spencer Reid/Maxine Brenner
Comments: 75
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid looks at Maxine Brenner with amazement. They were both standing in his kitchen, it had been a long night. He was sure that he was never going to see her again. Not ever talk to her again, have conversations that wasn't about what he did for a living. He thought he had her all figured out but she surprised him tonight. Max knew everything about what happened three years before. Mexico, his time in prison and what he went through to get back to who he had always been.

"So buddy why are you staring at me like that?"

"I can't admire my girlfriend?" he asks bringing his mug of coffee to his lips.

"Well if only I can stare at my handsome boyfriend for the same amount of time." She added before taking a sip of that long promised coffee. "God we're going to be those corny couples aren't we? Jennifer is going to so make fun of us."

"It's not her you'll have to worry about. It's going to be Penelope. She's going to give us nicknames like Boy Wonder and Wonder Woman. The Doctor and River Song. We'll never hear the end of it." He told her as they walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So anything else you want to tell me?"

He sets down his mug and takes her hand in his. "There was a case back in 2007 when I got abducted and I got addicted to drug store Heroin, it took me almost a year to get back to who I was before that experience. I got infected with Anthrax."

"Anthrax?"

"Yeah that was eleven years ago. I got shot in the leg ten years ago and was on crutches for like four months. But on the other side of things I'm the godfather of three boys. JJ's sons Henry and Michael and then my friend Derek has a son Hank with his wife Savannah."

She moves in closer to him and kisses his lips gently. He caresses her face as he deepens their kiss.

"So when are you leaving to go back to your place?" he asks after they end their kiss.

"I'm planning on staying here as long as I know you're okay. We've both been through hell tonight but I just can't imagine what you went through. You had to go on a date and then kiss that maniac."

"What about your dad and Eloise? Shouldn't you stay with them?"

"They're going to be fine. The woman that took them is in custody and that bitch isn't going to hurt us again."

"No she's not. I can finally move on. I have a beautiful, gentle, sexy and a one of a kind woman right here."

"Sexy, huh. Well maybe I should show you how sexy I can be, Dr. Reid. How does that sound?" she asks standing up and taking his hand eagerly.

He takes the cue and walks her into his bedroom and closes the door. He wasn't planning on either of them leaving that room for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven in the morning, when Spencer turned to look at Max who was sleeping. He smiles at his new girlfriend. She was wearing one of his old Cal shirts saying she didn't want to catch a cold after they were laying in the afterglow for a while. He got up to go to make some coffee and when he got back she was awake."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Get back into bed you're so warm."

He chuckles as he gets back into his bed. He takes her in his arms and she nestles into him.

"How'd you sleep?" Max asks him.

"Content. Best sleep I've had in a while."

"Me too. It was pretty good before we went to sleep, too." She said before crawling on top of him. She kisses his lips a little more aggressively than she meant to as he rolls them over so he was on top of her. His hand going on his nightstand to get a condom. She already had his shirt off and looks into his eyes with desire and love for him.

Spencer and Max had already established a rhythm when they were intimate. They quickly caught on that they can easily communicate with just their eyes earlier that night when it was so chaotic. His lips were at her neck while her fingers were at his bare back, gently pushing down when his lips bit playfully. They moved together in a delicious rhythm and she was about to finish when his phone started to ring. The constant ringing until he was sure it went to voice mail almost distracted both of them. They kept going and both finished in ten more blissful minutes.  
As they lay in each other’s arms she turns to look at him.

“You should probably see who was calling you. Hopefully it wasn’t too important. Do you usually get cases on Saturdays?”

“Not really. But you’re right.”

He gets out of the bed and gets his boxers and shirt back on. He dialed his voice mail and saw that it was from Derek. He dialed his number.

“Hey I wasn’t expecting your call.”

“Penelope told me what happened last night. Are you ok, Spencer?”

“Yeah I actually have company right now.”

“Oh well, Savannah wanted me to call you to see how you were. So what’s her name?”

“Maxine.”

“That’s a pretty name. Looks like pretty boy is growing up now.”

“Morgan I’m almost 40. I’ve been an adult for a while.”

“Kid I’m just teasing you. I’m happy for you man. Call me if anything comes up oh and Savannah might want to meet your lady soon.”

“Okay, got it. Bye.”

He hangs up and gets back on the bed.

“Who was that?” she asks him sitting up in bed.

“Derek Morgan. We used to work together. He had heard about what happened and wanted to make sure we were doing ok.”

“That’s nice. I’d like to meet him sometime.”

“That’s good because his wife Savannah would love to meet you. She’s a doctor.”

“That sounds fun. I’d love to meet them when my life wasn’t in danger.”

“With this job I don’t know. But Savannah has a lot of stories to tell you about what it’s like to be in a relationship with someone who works as much as I do.”

“I think I’ve got it all figured out, Spence. Just promise me that you’ll always call me when you’re away on a case. I care about you and I don’t want to think about ever losing you.”

He takes her hands in his. “You won’t lose me Max. I mostly do profiling and unless I’m needed am I in the field. I was actually thinking about teaching full time and just do consulting.”

“Whatever you decide to do I will support you. But…”

“But what?” he asks her gently.

“I don’t want you to change your career just because you don’t think I can’t handle it. I know what I’m getting into when I decided to fall in love with me.”

“You love me?”

“Yes I do. Do you love me?”

“Yes but I was nervous to say anything. I’ve never really been in a situation like this before. I’ve never really had a long term girlfriend.”

“Well Spencer, welcome to your first functional adult relationship.”

He smiles and then kisses her lips gently. She grins at him when the kiss ends.

“I could really get used to these sweet kisses Dr. Reid but some of those kisses you give me are... wow."

“If we keep having nights like we did last night everyone at work will tease me. I can only wear so many ties and scarves to cover up any hickeys.”

“They ever go too far in the teasing I’ll tell ‘em to back off. After last night they should know not to mess with me.”  
“So how many queen bees did you deal with in school?”

“Oh so many. I did everything I could to try to fit in. Got contacts, I put on lip gloss to try to hide the fact that I had braces. It was pretty harmless back then. I’m just glad I teach art to elementary schoolers. Teenagers are awful.”

“I graduated high school when I was 12 so I agree. Teenagers are the worst.”

“I can’t imagine being in high school before puberty. I barely survived when I was eighteen. I just feel like I would’ve protected you if we went to the same high school.”

“Is this going to be our relationship? Us protecting each other?” Spencer asks with a smile, his arm now around her shoulder.

“Yes. This relationship is about taking care of each other. I know that your mother is doing fine right now but I have a feeling you’ll need me by your side.”

“I will. I still really haven’t accepted that she doesn’t want me to try to figure out how to help her.”

“It’s her decision Spencer. My grandmother went through the same thing. Just support her. I would love to meet her eventually.”

“You will. How about next weekend? I don’t want to drop in on such short notice.”

“That’s a date. I hope she likes me.”

“She will. She always knows what I’m feeling. She’ll know that I love you.”

She leans in and he kisses her gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana Reid was waiting in her room at the facility that she was living in. She was reading a book of poetry that Spencer had given her for her birthday. She was about to turn the page when there was a knock on her door. She puts the ribbon down to mark her page and stood up to open the door. She smiles when she sees that it's Spencer and a woman she had never met before.

"Come on in. How's the weather out there?"

"It's not that bad. Mom I would love you to meet my girlfriend Maxine Brenner."

Diana smiles at Max and was surprised when Max gave her a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Reid. Spencer has told me how special you are and I wanted to meet you for a while."

"It's nice to meet you too. Maxine how has my Spencer treated you?" she asks as she sits down at the table.

"He's been the perfect gentleman, you should be proud on how you raised him."

"I am. Spencer has always been the greatest thing to ever happen to me. His father and I always taught him to treat everyone with kindness."

"He does. My nephew Sam loves him already." Max said taking Spencer's hand in hers.

"So what do you do Maxine?"

"I teach art at an elementary school."

"That's good. Do you know what Spencer does?"

"Yes and we've discussed what that means for us and our relationship. I love him and I hope you can respect our relationship Mrs. Reid."

"Please call me Diana. So how'd you two meet?"

They told her the story of their awkward meeting and sort of awkward dates they had until they became official. The moment Spencer mentioned Cat Adams, Diana looked at her son with concern.

"Don't worry mom she'll never get out again. She won't harm anyone ever again." He told her while taking her hand in his.

"That's good. If I ever see that woman again I would've clawed her eyes out."

"I know mom."

"I don't blame you Diana. I wanted to smack that bitch so hard. But I outsmarted her and Spence."

"You are a keeper Maxine. Spencer marry this woman."

"Mom," he said with a blush.

They'd only known each other for almost two months and it was too early to talk about anything like marriage.

"You know what I always say Spencer 'a mother knows.' We know things. Maxine is a one of a kind woman that cares about and loves you."

Both were quiet after that. They didn't know if they were ready for that conversation, but maybe they should. Them going slow already went out the window so why would they want to take it slow with this.

"I should probably get some coffee. Do you want anything Diana?" Max asks all of a sudden

"A raspberry tea would be lovely. Thank you Maxine."

"I'll go with you."

They walk to the coffee machine and pop machine.

"So how do you like my mom?" Spencer asks her nervously.

"She is an amazing woman Spence. But marriage? I don't think we're at that point to talk about but it's us. You never know we could get married tomorrow if we wanted to."

"I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No. She seems to be having a good day."

"She is. You wouldn't be able to tell what she even has schizophrenia. It reminds me of how we used to be when I was a kid, but when my dad was still around."

"Where does he live?"

"He still lives in Vegas. I haven't seen him in a few months."

They spent the rest of the day with Diana until she started to feel tired. When they got back to his apartment. They sat on his couch.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should talk about our thoughts on marriage?" she said taking his hand in hers. "So what do you think?"

"I would like to get married someday. It doesn't have to be right away. I would also like to have kids. What about you?" he asks her with a shy look on his face.

"Yeah. I always wanted to have kids. It's hard to find a decent man to have kids with though. I'd have to be sure if I was also ready to make that step. Maybe ask me again in a few more months."

If only they knew what was going to happen in about three months.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night on a Friday, Max was at her apartment staring at the pregnancy test that she was holding. She was pregnant and Spencer was busy across town on a very important case. She didn't know what it was about but he told her that she had to not go to his apartment, just in case someone was stalking him. She was about to go to bed when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from Spencer.

"Spencer?"

"Max it's Alvez. Reid's been shot in the shoulder. He should be fine but he's going to the hospital."

"Oh my god. Which hospital?"

Luke told her where he was heading. When she got there she saw Savannah waiting for her at the desk.

"He is going into surgery. It was a clean shot but when he fell he hit his head. So he might have a concussion."

"Ok that's a lot of information to process in one day."

"Luke, Matt and Penelope are in the waiting room."

"Thank you."

Penelope sees Max and hugs her. She notices that Max looks like she is about to pass out.

"Come on sit down. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I may not be a profiler but something is going on in your mind."

"I'm just worried."

She was terrified. She just found out she's pregnant and the father is now in surgery. Spencer needed her to be strong. They had talked about what could possibly happen.

"So what happened?"

"Our suspect cornered us and he shot Reid. He was wearing a vest but that bastard still got him. I was right there I could've pushed him down so we wouldn't be here. It anything happens it'll be my fault."

"No, don't blame yourself Luke. Spencer wouldn't want you to do that."

"I should be out there right now but Emily told me to stand down."

Max starts to cry. She can't hide it anymore.

"I'm pregnant," she whispers.

Penelope hears and looks at her.

"Oh honey. Everything is going to be alright."

"But what if he's not. I just found out before Luke called. Spencer has no idea, oh god."

Matt walks over and kneels in front of Max.

"Do you want to be alone? This kind of news can't be good with the pregnancy."

"I need you all to be here but thank you Matt."

"Ok." He said with a sad smile.

After what felt like hours the surgeon walks in.

"Family of Spencer Reid."

They all stood up. Penelope holding onto Max's hand.

"He's fine. He's in recovery but he does have a concussion."

"Can I see him? I'm his girlfriend."

"Sure. Follow me."

"Good luck Max." Penelope told her.

When Max walks into the room, she rushes over to him. He had his shoulder bandaged up.

“Spencer I’m so happy you’re ok. I was worried I lost you.” She told him sitting down next to his bed. “How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s been better.” He notices the redness in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I should be the one to ask you that. I have something to tell you and I never imagined myself telling you here. Spencer I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” His eyes went wide. “Wow. When did you find out?”

“I took a test and I’m never late. So it looks like we’re having a baby. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had to go through this alone.”

“I think I’m going to leave the bureau.”

Max looks at him.

“Are you sure? You just got shot and we’re running on adrenaline…”

“No, I’ve been thinking about leaving for a long time. I could’ve not been here for this Maxine. I could’ve missed the birth of our child. I love you so much.”

"I love you too. Oh god Spencer you scared me so much. I was starting to really freak out in the waiting room but Penelope and Matt helped me. They know and I wish you knew first before they did.”

“I would’ve liked that too. Wow I’m going to be a father. I never thought I would ever have a child.” He said with tears glistening in his eyes.

“Well I never thought I’d be a mother. I guess who really love the good girls now huh?”

“Oh I love one in particular. And I promise when I get out of here we are going to celebrate. I have to figure out where the baby is going to sleep. Are we going to live together now or going to keep on doing what we’ve been doing?” he starts on rumbling and she puts a finger on his lips.

“We have plenty of time to worry. Do you want anything to eat?”

“Jello. I love eating jello.”

“I swear if this child inherits your knack for injury I’ll have to reconsider marrying you.”

“I haven’t even proposed yet.”

“But you will eventually. I know you pretty well. So when do you think this surprise happened?”

“Well three months ago is when we started having sex so it could be anytime we’ve had sex.”

“I guess we’ll never know until we see a doctor about it.”

“So we’re happy about this right? Max is this ok?”

“Yes. We talked about kids but I didn’t expect it to be this fast. We really don’t know slow huh?”

“How will your dad react? Is he going to kill me?”

“No, if we should worry about anyone it’s my nephew Sam. He’ll be wondering why we’re not married yet.”

“Do you want to get married before the baby comes?”

“If this is a proposal this is a pretty romantic spot. I’m not one for grand gestures.”

“Max, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“I actually have a ring at my apartment. I was planning this romantic evening at my place.”

“So where would you want to get married? I’m not really religious and the court house seems nice.”

“I think David would kill me if we didn’t get married at his home. His backyard is massive and looks very romantic for a wedding. We should probably wait until after this retirement party. Wouldn't want to steal his celebration."

"Sounds perfect. I want my future husband to not have a visible injury on our wedding day." She said leaning in for a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by knocking of the door from Penelope, Luke and Matt.

"So what we miss?"

“We just got engaged.” Spencer told them with a smile.

“OMG!” Penelope said excitedly.

“And we are going to keep baby Reid between the four of us. Spencer really should’ve found out before anyone else.” Max told them, looking at Penelope in particular.

“I can’t promise that. I get very excitable. Another BAU baby!” The look that Spencer and Max gave her helped to rein her in. “But mommy and daddy know what’s best.

“We’ll keep an eye on her you guys. I know what it’s like to finding out you’re going to be a parent for the first time.” Matt said.

“That’s because you’ve been through it four times. Gonna try to beat his record Reid?” Luke said with a smirk.

“No talks about future kids until after said child is born. I’m the one who is going to have to do all the work while he did his job a couple of weeks ago at least.” Max said looking at her fiancé and she giggles at his blush.

“Max not in front of my family. They are going to tease me now.”

“They know how sex works Spence.”

“Actually could you explain to me Reid since I’m now the only male agent without a baby.” Luke said before chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

They had decided that Max was going to stay with Spencer as he recovers, her lease was up in a few months anyway so she’ll have to figure out what to do with that. She was completely focused on him while he was focused on her and the baby. They were going to see her gynecologist to see how far along in her pregnancy she was in a couple of hours. They were both in the kitchen and he really wanted to help her with making a snack.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help, honey?” He asks standing next to her.

“No. The doctor said that you can’t lift anything over twenty pounds until you get your stitches out.”

“Well this isn’t fair. I can’t just let my pregnant fiancée do everything for me during her first trimester.”

“I know baby. I don’t like seeing you like this. Are you sure you don’t want any pain meds?” she asks him.

“I can’t. There is a possibility I could relapse. I had a decade and now it’s three years. I should be over this by now.” He said in frustration.

“That wasn’t your fault. That was hers. Are you having any headaches?”

“No. And I would tell you if I was. I should have statistics on how long it could take for these headaches to go away but I have a lot of other things going on right now. What’s the point of being someone with an eidetic memory if I can’t focus on that.”

She puts her right hand on his cheek. “It’s going to be ok. You’re on medical leave and then you’ll decide if you will leave. They’ll understand.”

“Will they? I have been with them for almost eighteen years. They depend on me.”

“I’ve told you that what you do is up to you. I think what you and the team does is amazing. My dad and sister would’ve been dead without you.”

“They were in danger because what I do.”

“That wasn’t your fault either.”

“Is this how you teach art to your students. Give them all this confidence?”

“Yes. Except I’m usually doing this to little kids. It’s great practice for when our kid decides to be an art lover like it’s mother.”

He smiles at that. “What if we have a child who is an avid reader like it’s father?”

“It’ll probably love both. Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Yes. Any sickness?”

“Not really today. You’d think my stomach would be doing flips still. Maybe I should ask Jennifer and Savannah some tips along with my sister and my dad. It sucks I can’t talk to my mom about it.”

“You can ask my mom too. But her experience is different than yours. She had to get off her meds when she was pregnant with me.”

“She’s so brave. I couldn’t imagine how that was like.”

“Yeah. It still feels very surreal. These last couple of years has been like this hustle to make sure my mom was ok but now I’m finally living the life she always wanted for me. I’m the son that she always wanted me to be. God I don’t even know how to tell her that she’s going to be a grandmother. Do I? It’ll only open myself to heartbreak when she can’t really remember meeting him or her.”

He try to keeps his tears at bay and she wraps her arms around his back and hugs him.

"Just tell her about it when you feel comfortable. We still have to tell my family and half your friends know and I’m sure the others will notice when they see us again.”

“We could tell them after we get married. JJ and Emily probably will put two and two together unless Penelope spills the beans.”

“She’ll be able to keep this secret right?” Max asks looking at him.

“She couldn’t even keep the fact that JJ might possibly move to New Orleans. She’ll tell them sooner or later if we don’t make an announcement.”

“Pray for Luke and Matt because she’ll probably drive them crazy knowing she can’t drive you crazy.”

They both chuckle at the fact that Penelope had been sending them numerous texts begging them to relief her of this burden.

“We should probably make a stop at the office after the appointment to just tell them. How does that sound Spence?”

“Great. You know when we start telling more people it’ll become more real. We’re going to start a family and maybe this is what I’ve always needed.” He told her with a soft smile as he looked into her brown eyes.

Hours pass and they were in the examination room at the clinic she had been going to since she moved back to DC. Her gynecologist walks into the room.

“So according to your blood work you are eight weeks pregnant.” Her doctor, an African american woman named Joyce Smith said with a smile.

Both Max and Spencer look at each other. That is what they both thought but they were expecting her to be at least in her six week at the earliest.

“Dr. Smith are there anything we should do about her morning sickness?” Spencer asks nervously.

“Just eat and drink when you can. Also get prenatal vitamins they’ll help too.” She said washing hands and putting on latex gloves. “So Max we’ll need you to put on a hospital gown so we can do the ultrasound and the exam.”

“Ok.”

“I’ll give you two some privacy. I’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

“Ok thank you Dr. Smith.” Max said getting off the bed.

When they were alone both of them looked at each other.

“Eight weeks, wow.” She said with an amazed look on her face.

“I know we were guessing that you were two months in but next week is the beginning of the third month.”

Max quickly takes off her clothes to put on the gown. She turns around to see that Spencer was looking at her in the way he always looked at her when they were alone.

“Down boy. We have to behave.” She said with a chuckle.

“I can’t help it you always look beautiful.”

“Even in a hospital gown?”

“Yes, you look beautiful in everything.”

“Remind me that when I start showing.”

“I will.”

She kisses him on the cheek before getting back on the bed. Dr. Smith knocks on the door and then opens the door, bringing in the ultrasound machine.

“So we’re going to do this and then I’ll give you some copies to give your friends and family.”

“That sounds great. You could put it on your desk.”

“What do you do Spencer?” Dr. Smith said as she got the gel ready for the wand.

“I’m a profiler at the FBI.”

“That must be intense.”

“It can be. I’m on medical leave right now actually. Got shot in the shoulder a couple of weeks ago.”

“Well I’m glad you’re fine.” Dr. Smith told him.

“Thank you. I had two very important people in my life to help motivate me.” He said looking at Max lovingly.

“So Max this might be cold at first and then we’ll see your baby and hear it’s heartbeat.”

“Ok.” Max said leaning against the pillow holding onto Spencer’s hand.

The next ten minutes feel fast and slow at the same time. The moment they see the baby and hear the heartbeat both cry. She puts her hand over her mouth and Spencer kisses her temple.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing babe. That’s our baby.” Max said looking at him before going back to the screen.

“I know. It’s the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Can we tell what it is yet?” She asks looking at her doctor.

“No.” Both Dr. Smith and Spencer say at the same time.

“We’ll need at least two or more months to be able to tell, honey. He or she don’t have their genitals yet.” He said starting to ramble.

“Are you sure you aren’t a medical doctor?”

“No. I don’t have a PhD in that field.” He said looking at the screen. “But I do have PhDs in mathematics, chemistry and engineering. And BAs in psychology and sociology. I’m still working on one in philosophy.” he said continuing to ramble on.

“Max you are going to have your hands full if this child inherits it’s father’s brain.” Dr. Smith told her with a smile.

“I know. Pray for me.” Max said looking at her fiancé.

“So how many copies do you want?”

Both Spencer and Max look at each other.

“I think fifteen should be enough.”

The next hour they went to a drug store so they could get the prenatal vitamins and some cards to put the ultrasound pictures in. They were going to go to the BAU and then go to Rossi’s to tell them the news. They were going to tell their families during the weekend.

The moment they walk into the bullpen Jennifer notices them first.

“Spence what are you two doing here?”

“Well since there wasn’t a case we thought we’d give everyone a visit. Could we meet in the conference room?”

“Sure.”

They all go into the conference room but JJ didn’t miss the look that Matt and Luke gave each other. They knew something and she had a feeling what it was. Penelope was already acting giddy which everyone except for Spencer, Max, Matt and Luke noticed and thought it was not out of the ordinary for her.

“So what’s the news Reid?” Emily asks them.

“So we got cards to give all of you and we’d just like you to open them. You’ll be able to figure it out.”

“Ok.” JJ said sitting down.

Spencer hands them the cards.

“Ok open them.” He said holding onto Max’s hand.

Spencer Reid and Maxine Brenner are happy to announce their upcoming marriage and the birth of their first child.

“Oh my god, Spence! I’m so happy for the two of you.” JJ said walking over to hug the both of them.

“Thanks JJ. Penelope, Matt and Luke already knew.”

JJ, Emily and Tara look at each other.

“Why’d they know first?” Tara asks looking at the couple.

“I found out I was pregnant the day Spencer went to the hospital.”

“Oh that makes sense. How has it been so far? Any bad bouts of sickness?” JJ asks her.

“It’s been kind of rough but nothing out of the ordinary I think. The doctor told me to make sure I keep eating food and drinking water. Also got a prescription for some prenatal vitamins.”

“How far along?”

“Eight weeks.”

“I can’t wait to tell Henry and Michael. They’ll be so excited. If you need any advice I’m here.” JJ told them both.

“Thanks Jennifer. I’m still processing the fact that I’m actually pregnant.”

“Yeah it’s something that feels very surreal. I remember when Kristy told me she was pregnant for the first time. Actually each time has been very special.” Matt told them with a smile.

“I already know the feeling. When I saw the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat I was so amazed. It was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I already love him or her very much.” Spencer said bringing Max closer to him.

“When are you planning on getting married?” Emily asked.

“It could be anytime. We don’t know if we’re going to get married before or after we have this baby. We still have to tell my family and Diana.”

“They’ll all be thrilled I just know it and I hope Boy Genius warned you how I can be when I have little babies to spoil.” Penelope said walking over and giving Max a hug.

“We’re aware. I hope it isn’t too much.”

“I will not make you any promises.”

“Don’t worry I’ll rein her in.” JJ said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer was still in medical leave and Max was at work. He was bored and he thought maybe he should just drive to David and Krystal’s. Rossi was in full retirement and Spencer was still debating if he should leave the bureau and do something else. He still had no idea how everyone would react, primarily Penelope. They all know how she can be when someone leaves the team for a while. 

He grabs his keys and gets into his car to see Rossi. As he drove he thought that maybe he should get a new car, a newer model that would be safe for their family. As he pulls into David’s driveway he just sits there thinking about what he should say. David already knew that Max and him were engaged and having a baby. He was about to open the door when he saw David at the porch waiting for him.

“How are you doing Spencer?” David asks.

“I’m doing good today. Just thinking about things.”

“Let’s go inside.”

“Thanks David. So how’s retirement going?”

“It’s a lot more relaxing the second time. Thinking about writing a new book. How about you Spencer how’s the medical leave?”

“It’s driving me crazy but I’ve been thinking about things. I think it’s time I leave the bureau.”

“I wouldn’t blame you kid, you’ve been through hell the last couple years. I have been seeing this coming since you came back from prison.”

“Actually it’s been coming since Tobias Hankel.”

David stopped what he was doing and looked at Spencer. “I’ll make us a cup of coffee. You look like you need one.”

“Thanks.” Spencer said grabbing a seat at Rossi’s table.

“Spencer have you thought about going to a meeting?”

It wasn’t a secret that Spencer had been going to the Beltway Clean Cops meetings over the years.

“Yeah I should probably go to one.”

David hands him a cup of coffee and starts to drink his own as he sits down. Sitting across the younger man.

“Have you and Max talked about you leaving?”

“Yes. She’s told me that she’d support me. But she also told me that I shouldn’t leave just because of her and our family.”

“But you think you should?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to end up like my dad, David.”

“Your dad left to protect you and your mother.”

“That’s what he said but I also think that maybe he couldn’t handle my mom’s schizophrenia anymore. I had to deal with it. I was terrified to go to Cal Tech while my mom was in Las Vegas not knowing what was going on anymore. It wasn’t fair to us at all.”

“Is there any other reason?” David asks, already having an inkling of what the answer probably was.

“Look at what happened to Haley. One day she was just a woman who had a child and then the next she had to go into hiding with Jack while Foyet was stalking her because of what Aaron did for a living.”

“You are right about that Spencer. What happened wasn’t fair to any of them.”

“And then there’s Derek and Savannah. Savannah had to have an emergency c-section because she was shot at random because Montolo wanted revenge. I don’t want Max to go through that again. Once was enough because of Cat Adam’s sick game. I think it’s smart for me to just leave so no one else will decide to target my family because of what I do.”

“There’s your answer kid. Talk to Emily she’ll understand.”

“I know she would but I don’t think Penelope would.”

“Let me take care of Penelope. She’ll need to learn that it’s ok to let things change. Sure sometimes change is bad but it can be a good thing too.”

“Thanks David.”

“But, I think you should tell Max about your feelings about what we do. Does she know what happened to Haley?”

“Yes I’ve told her about it. I told her I still remember that call.”

“I don’t think any of us would forget that call, kid.”

Both of them just stay silent as they drink their coffee. When he thought Emily was dead he would also go have coffee with Rossi. He had confided in him that he almost relapsed because he trusted him enough to tell him that.

“Spencer I’ve been meaning to ask you. I know it’s been three years since a lot of things that happened to you. Do you ever talk to people about it?”

“I’ve been going to see a therapist. We talk about a lot of my post traumatic stress. Why is it getting bad again?”

“No Spencer. It’s been pretty good lately. I just want you to know that even though you are a valuable part of that team, that family, they can do cases without you. They’ve proven that before when you had to take care of your mom.”

“I know that Rossi.”

“So do whatever you feel is right. Now on to happier things. Where do you and Max plan on getting married?”

“Probably here, we’d discussed the court house but I told her how beautiful your backyard is at night.”

“You are right about that. Well I’ll take care of the arrangements for Diana so you can relax about that.”

“Rossi are you sure? My mom hasn’t ever been here before.”

“I know that Spencer but I also know you, you’ll overthink about things and you won’t be comfortable when it should be a very special day for you and Max.”

Spencer didn’t like to admit it but David was right. He would do that. He then got a text from Max. She was on her way to his apartment. He smiles and David notices.

“Max?”

“Yeah. She’s on her way home. I should probably get going.”

“Ok Spencer. Tell her I said hi.”

“I will.”

The moment Spencer got back to his apartment he saw her sitting on the couch.

“How was your day, babe?” Max asks him.

“It’s been good. I was just at David’s and he sends you his love.”

“Oh that’s so sweet. I told the principal about the pregnancy today and since I’m due in September I’d be on maternity leave until January.”

“That sounds good. So I was thinking that I’m definitely leaving the bureau. David and I talked about it. I just can’t risk us, our family because of what I do.”

“Ok. So when are you going to announce it to the team?”

“Next week. There isn’t any point to come back just to leave again.”

“We got that figured out but the real question is. Do we get married before or after the baby is born?”

“I think it should be before. Call me old fashioned but I’d like to get married and then have the baby.”

Max snuggles into his chest and then looks at his face. “I think we’re way passed that buddy. We’re ten weeks passed that.”

He chuckles and kisses her.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer felt nervous in the elevator, when it opens he goes through the bullpen and up to JJ’s new office. Emily had gotten the job as head of the FBI and JJ was now unit chief of the BAU. Emily was also in her office.

“Spencer have a seat.” JJ said indicating the seat across from her desk.

“Thank you. I have decided that it’s time for me to leave the bureau.” Spencer said looking at both JJ and Emily.

“Are you completely sure Spence?” JJ asks.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. If it was a year ago I wouldn’t have made this decision but I have new responsibilities and I refuse to put anyone in anymore danger.”

Both JJ and Emily look at each other. They knew where he was coming from. Both of them had made similar situations when it came to the lives of people that they love.

“Do you have any plans on what you’ll be doing?”

“I could teach full time. I’ll be closer to my mom too.”

“That’s right Spencer. Now I’m going to tell everyone to join this conversation so they know that you’ve thought through this clearly.” Emily said getting up and telling the team to join them.

The first thing that happened was Penelope hugging Spencer.

“So why are we all in here?” Tara asks.

“I’ve decided to leave the bureau.” Spencer said looking at them, his family.

“Why?” Penelope asks already not wanting to hear any more of this.

“Because I have to. I love the fact that we’ve been together for at least sixteen years but I can’t put my family through any more traumatic events. I don’t’ want them to ever be put in danger like Haley and Jack were.” Penelope looks down when she heard that. 

“I also don’t want what happened with Savannah. I want Max to have a relaxing pregnancy, I don’t want to be worried sick about them every time we go somewhere and have to arrest someone who is doing horrible things. I also have to be close to my mom more than ever.” He concluded his speech.

“We’re still going to be close right?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah. Max and I are going to be getting married in about a month. It’s going to be at David’s, my mom is going to be there and Max’s family. We want you all to be there because you are all my family.”

“We’ll be there, Reid.” Luke said.

“Yes. I have a new genius baby to spoil. Prepare for an explosion of colors in your apartment Boy Genius.” Penelope said walking over and giving him another hug. “So tell Max that we’ll have Ladies nights like we do with Savannah.”

“I will Penelope.”

Hours pass and there wasn’t a case. He just wanted to go see Max at her apartment. She had told her landlord that she was pregnant and that she was planning on moving in with her fiancé. The landlord understood since her lease only had two months left on it. He said bye to everyone and got into the elevator. When he got to Max’s apartment he saw that her family was there.

“Spencer it’s nice to see you again.” Don said walking over and shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to see you Don. Where’s Max?”

“In her bedroom.”

He sets his bag down and goes into her room.

“Hey how was your day?” Max asks when he sits on the bed next to her.

“I told everyone I was leaving. It was good closure.”

“That’s great news. Well my landlord accepted our offer and I can move out next month so my dad and sisters are here to help with the packing.”

“That’s great. I told the team that they’ll still see us. I told them that we wanted them to be part of the wedding. So how about we get married after you move into my place?” he asks putting his arm over her shoulder.

“That sounds fantastic. I should be at the point at my pregnancy that I want to have sex with you again. I’m so over feeling tired. Michelle told me the second trimester is the fun one. I won’t be too tired, I won’t be wanting this baby to get out.”

“Did I ever tell you that when JJ was pregnant with Henry we were on a case. She told me to put my hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick. It felt so weird.”

“I hope you won’t think it’s weird when our baby is kicking. I don’t want to have to make you sleep on the couch.”  
“I don’t think I will. It will be different because I know it’s my son or daughter.”

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I would love to have a little girl that looks just like you. What about you?”

“Well my family is known for their daughters and I would love to continue that. But I do love Sammy so much. He was such an adorable baby.”

“He’s pretty cool. He’s going to be a good cousin. I just hope he doesn’t teach his cousin how to roast strangers.”

“To be fair I thought him how to roast so there’s a good chance our child will have my style of roasting.” He starts laughing at the thought that came into his head. She looks at him. “What’s so funny.”

“What I would give to see Derek or Luke being roasted by a five year old.”

Both of them start laughing at the image they both had in their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Max had fully moved into Spencer’s apartment and they both sighed a breath of relief. That was one thing done and about one more huge life experience left until their child is born. Both of them decided to get married that weekend. They were sitting in bed and Max looks at him.

“Have you contacted Mr. Hotchner yet?”

“Aaron Hotchner? I don’t even know his number. He and Jack went into witness protection four months before Mexico. Why?”

“Don’t you think we should invite him to our wedding?”

“I would love to see Hotch again. Maybe David has already called him they were both really close. Did I ever tell you that David helped Aaron coach Jack’s soccer team?”

“No. Really?”

“Yeah. It was pretty cool but nothing will ever top the night that JJ, Emily and Penelope went for a girl’s night and I watched Henry. They didn’t get back until sunrise and let’s just say I tormented them when we were watching Hotch run a marathon.”

“You didn’t!”

“I did. They should’ve learned not to mess with me. Derek and I were in a prank war during a case one time and I was an evil genius.”

“Oh god I’m going to have a child with a very, very chaotic man.”

“Oh please you’ve only witnessed two of my many, many chaotic moments.”

“I swear if this child inherits any of your chaos I will have to divorce you.” She tries to threaten but she just starts laughing at how weird it sounds.

“I think my bad luck streak is finally going to end. It’s going to be smooth sailing now.”

“Don’t you dare jinx it babe.”

“I will try not to.”

On Thursday, Max went to JJ and Will’s house for the ladies night. She brought Michelle and Eloise with her. She knocks on the door and JJ opens it.

“Come on in. Emily and Savannah are already here. Penelope as always will be fashionably late. She always does this. Knowing her she’s getting party favors.”

“She didn’t have to. It’s just a ladies night right?”

“I’m sorry but Penelope kind of took over the planning. I will apologize in advance.”

Emily and Savannah were sitting on the couch and when everyone else joined them they both hugged Max.

“Only two more days until your wedding. Are you excited?” Savannah asks Max.

“Yes and terrified. I love Spencer, he’s the greatest man I’ve ever dated. He’s sweet and kind. It’s just this is a huge step and I hope that after this weekend we can just take a breath and relax before the baby’s born.”

“It’s gonna be all good. This will be the second most relaxing BAU wedding. There will be no drama leading up to the actual wedding. Mine was a drama fest.” JJ said taking a sip of her wine.

“What happened before you and Will got married?” Max asks taking a sip of her water.

“Will was taken hostage by bank robbers and an international terrorist.” She said that sentence so smoothly that this probably wasn’t the first time she’s said it.

“Wow so let’s just hope that nothing like that happens before Saturday.” Max said lifting her glass of water in the air.  
The door bell rings and JJ leaves to let in Penelope. What Max didn’t expect was Penelope to come in with two women that Max hadn’t met yet.

“Max this is Alex Blake and Elle Greenaway. They both also worked with Spencer.” JJ said introducing them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you both. Spencer speaks highly of both of you.” She said walking over and hugging both of them.

“Congratulations on the baby. I’m so happy that Spencer finally has a family of his own. He’s wanted one for a long time.” Alex tells her.

“Thank you.”

“I haven’t seen Reid in like thirteen years so I’m relieved that he still thinks about me in a nice way.” Elle said nervously.

“Spence hardly has any mean words to say about anyone.” Max told her with a soft smile.

“Ok ladies I got party favors because future Mrs. Boy Genius is our guest of honor. Now Max I got you this sash to wear.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m not really into all the frills.”

“Too bad let me do this. When it’s time for your baby shower I’ll have to deal with you and Spencer telling me no.”

“Fine but I want everyone to drink that delicious wine and tell me how it tastes.” Max said taking the sash and putting it over the lavender tunic she was wearing.

“Deal.”

Across town Spencer was at David’s house. Aaron was there along with Derek, Will, Matt and Luke.

“So you ready pretty boy?” Derek asks taking a sip of his beer.

“Yes. I just can’t wait until Saturday. I never thought I’d be so relaxed not thinking about any cases.” Spencer said.

“I remember that feeling man. I thought I’d go nuts after I left but I had Savannah and Hank to spend my days with. I love spending my time with my son every day while Savannah works long hours at the hospital.”

“We’ll support you on this Spencer. I’m sure JJ knows that we can still use you as a consultant on some cases.” Matt said holding onto the taco he was about to eat.

“I’ve done it on some cases before.”

“Spencer I just want to say that I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you needed me.” Aaron said all of a sudden.

“You needed to protect your son. I’m about to become a father so I get it. But I know if you and Jack weren’t in danger you would’ve worked as hard as the team did to prove my innocence.”

“You are like a son to me Spencer and I am happy that you found someone who loves you.”

“Thank you Aaron. Have you found anyone else?”

“I didn’t really have time to date while we were in witness protection. I’ve been focusing on things like puberty. God when did Jack turn 14?”

“When did Henry turn 10?” Will added. “It feels like forever ago when I met some of ya’ll in New Orleans.”

By the end of the night both Spencer and Max were back at their apartment. They were making out on the couch. Trying to get all the make out sessions out of their systems before in about five months they were going to be needing more sleep than they usually got now. His lips moved to her neck and she had her fingers in his brown hair. He stops his kiss and looks into her eyes.

“Bedroom?” he asks.

“Oh yeah. Might as well have sex now without all the added obstacles that you caused.”

“You weren’t complaining at the moment baby.”

“Oh I wasn’t complaining. Just stating a fact that my statistic loving husband loves.”

“One more day tomorrow. I’m staying with David and Krystal’s tomorrow night. Are you going to miss me.”

“Oh yeah. I’ll show you how much in our bed.”

Both of them giggle and kiss again.

“Or here it doesn’t matter.” She said in between kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Max notices when she woke up the day of her wedding was that her stomach popped out a bit. She was almost 14 weeks so it was perfect timing. She wishes Spencer was here to see this. He’ll notice later on when they get married. She walks into the kitchen and eats some peanut butter toast. She wasn’t going to let her nerves get to her she had to be well enough not just for the wedding but her growing child. She was about to set the plate in the sink when the door bell rang. She smiles because that should be her sisters and dad. When she opens the door she sees Michelle, Eloise, her dad, Sammy and Michelle’s husband Eric.

"Come on in.”

“Max! You’re starting to show.” Michelle said noticing right away.

“I know. There’s a baby in there.”

“How’d it get there?” Sammy asks.

“Well daddy’s gonna have a talk with you about that soon honey.” Michelle said looking at her husband.

“Ok, mom.”

“I just can’t wait for my niece to be born.” Eloise said with a smile.

“It could be a boy. We won’t be able to tell for at least six more weeks.”

“Come on. It’s gonna be a girl. This family loves girls more than boys. Sammy was the odd duck out.” Don said honestly.

“Grandpa I’m still cool aren’t I even though I’m a boy?” Sammy asks his grandfather.

“Yes Sammy you are the coolest grandson in the world.” Don told his grandson.

Don, Eric and Sammy hung out in the living room wearing their Sunday best while Michelle and Eloise were helping Max get ready in her and Spencer’s bedroom. Max had on her empire waist wedding dress. When she had gone dress shopping with Michelle and Eloise she had wanted a dress that would go perfectly with her new pregnancy body. She was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror while Eloise curled her hair while Michelle was making sure that her bouquet looked perfectly.

“You look beautiful Max if mom we’re still alive she’d be so proud of you.” Michelle told her.

“Thank you. I miss her. She would’ve loved Spence.”

“I know she would’ve. Spencer is such a great addition to our extended family. I can’t wait to meet his mother.”

“Diana is really sweet. Spence got his kindness from her. When he got shot she always made sure he was alright when we came to visit.”

“This afternoon both of my sisters will be married women with kids. Whereas I’m still a college student.” Eloise said while giving both of her sisters a smile.

Meanwhile Spencer was drinking coffee in David’s kitchen watching Penelope and Krystall fuss about the decorations outside. David walks in. Both were wearing tuxes. 

“Spencer only a few more hours until you are a married man and I hope this will be your only wife.” David said getting himself a cup of coffee.

“I don’t think I’ll follow in your footsteps David but Krystall is amazing.”

“I am a goddamn lucky man to have her come back into my life.”

“I am too. I was so convinced that I would never get this. I wanted it with Maeve but with Max I know I can finally have happiness.”

“And you’ll have a baby too. A baby who you will be there to see be born without worrying about being across the country on a case.”

“That’s a pretty good positive about leaving. I’d probably be teaching a class but it’s a lot easier to get to Max than going on the jet.”

“Could you imagine the look on Barnes’s face if we ever did that?” Rossi asked.

“Oh to see the look of disappointment on her face one more time would be so satisfying. I don’t like saying this but she was a massive bitch.”

“Spencer Reid what did I tell you about using that language.” Diana scolds walking into the kitchen.

“Mom I didn’t know you were here.” Spencer said giving her a hug. “Mom you look beautiful.”

Diana was wearing a nice blue dress that Jennifer had gotten for her.

“Thank you Spencer. You look very handsome. Max is going to love it.”

“Diana do you want any tea?” David asks her.

“Yes David it doesn’t matter what kind. How many cups of coffee have you had today Spencer?” Diana asks not missing a beat. 

“Two.” 

“Good because I’m sure your doctor wouldn’t approve you guzzling down coffee after having a concussion.”  
“I promise mom I’ve been drinking tea more often than coffee.”

“That’s good my daughter-in-law and I don’t want to make a habit of reminding you.”

“Don’t worry mom I’m not a profiler anymore.”

“Thank god. I didn’t like worrying about you almost every single day. I swear Spencer you spent more time in a hospital during your years as a profiler than you did before.”

“Oh you have no idea Mrs. Reid.” Derek said walking into their conversation. “I still remember eating his jello.”

“You didn’t do that, honey did you?” Savannah asks holding Hank’s hand.

“Yes I did mama. He had to be punished for being reckless enough in the field.” Derek jokes.

“I got him back though. I still know how to hack into your electronics to scream in your ear.” Spencer said with a smirk.

“You wouldn’t do that to your godson’s father would you.” Derek said putting Hank at his hip. “Wanna say hi to Uncle Spencer, Hank?”

“Hi Uncle Spencer.”

“Hello Hank. Today you’ll see me get married to Max. We’re also going to give you a cousin to play with.”

“Cool.”  
Two hours later Max and Don are near the patio hiding from everyone. This was it. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. The father of their child, the man that she has taken care of and he does the same for her. She holds onto the bouquet of white lilies and her arm hooked around her father’s.

“Are you ready, Maxine?”

“Yes dad. I wish mom was here.”

“She is. I know it.”

The music starts and they walk down the flower covered brick covered floor. She felt butterflies in her stomach and hoped that her growing baby would cooperate for her parents. The moment her eyes land on Spencer she felt the air leave her lungs, he looked so handsome in that tux.

The rest of the ceremony felt like it went fast but slow at the same time. She held onto his hand the entire time. The moment they put their rings on each other’s fingers and their lips touched each other’s as their first kiss as husband and wife. Tears were flowing out in the crowd and claps were heard.

They walk passed the crowd back inside the house waiting until the rest of the party started. Spencer looks at her and notices the slight bump under her dress. “Max you’re starting to show!”

“Yeah I saw that this morning. Guess baby Reid is becoming more of a reality.”

“You look absolutely radiant. I can’t wait to take that dress off of you tonight.”

“Hey buddy boy, tonight at home. Now it’s time to party because we won’t be partying like this again until this baby is born.”

“God I love you so much.” Spencer said putting his hands on her waist.

“I love you too.” She kisses him.

Their kiss had an audience when they heard a giggle. Savannah had walked in and with Hank holding her hand.

“Don’t mind us Hank needs to use the bathroom.”

“You look like a princess Max.” Hank said softly.

“Thank you Hank. You look very spiffy.”

“Daddy picked it out.” Hank said. “So I better go potty now.”

“Ok. We’ll see you when you come back.” Max said while Spencer keeps on holding her waist.

“That’ll be us in a few years. Who do you think we’ll ruin someone’s kiss while taking this baby to the bathroom?” Spencer asks her.

“Probably Luke and Penelope’s. There is some chemistry there.”

“Maybe.”

“Want to take any bets?”

“Baby I’m from Vegas, too bad I’m banned though.”

“Let me guess they caught you counting cards?”

“Yes but I got to use my skills during a case once. It was pretty cool.”

“I bet it was.”

The rest of the day was spent dancing and laughing. Spencer and Max sat with their families. Diana had a great time getting to know her new in-laws. She had even told Sammy an Arthurian legend that the young boy thought was pretty cool. Max watched her husband perform magic tricks for Michael and Hank, she couldn’t wait for him to do that for their children. 

Before they went back outside she had taken off her heels and put on a pair of converse. And she was thankful for it. She couldn’t imagine dancing with her husband and others wearing those heels.  
As she danced with her dad he looked at her.

“You really do look beautiful honey. Spencer is a good man and I know that your mom would’ve loved him. I know you’ll keep each other and my grandchild safe.”

“Thank you dad.”

“But I hope we never have to deal with that psycho woman again.”

“Don’t worry dad she’s long gone.”

“Great. Because I would’ve punched her in her face for getting you and Eloise in danger.”

While Max and Don were dancing Spencer was swaying with Diana.

“I’m so proud of you Spencer and I know your dad would be too.”

“He didn’t come though.”

“It’s because you didn’t invite him.”

“Yeah I wish I had but I can’t help but still resent him.”

“I know honey. Maybe you’ll understand why it was a hard choice for him to make. We couldn’t control what happened Spencer. We wish that never happened to you.”

“I know mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now I want you to bring that baby to visit until I start to get bad again. I want you to promise me that.”

“I will mom. It’s up about what you and the doctor think is best.”

“I know how hard this is for you but I’m still going to be staying here for the rest of my life. Vegas isn’t my home anymore. You and Max are the best support system I’ll have.”

Watching them dance Derek was standing next to Aaron.

“Look at Pretty Boy all grown up now. What about you Hotch?”

“What about me?” Aaron asks looking at Derek.

“When are you finally going to settle down?”

“I lost that chance when Haley was gone. All I need is Jack.”

“He’s gone Aaron. Foyet is long dead. It’s ok to move on that is what Haley would’ve wanted.”

“Derek’s right Aaron.” David said hearing the conversation.

“I know Dave. It’s a hard habit to break. I almost had it with Beth but that fell apart too.”

“Call her sometime. I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again after Erin died but here I am married again to my third ex-wife.”

“Only you Dave.”

“Damn right.”

Savannah and Krystall walk over to their husbands.

“How about that dance baby.” Savannah asks Derek.

“Let’s show these people how the Morgans dance at weddings.”

Spencer and Max are dancing together along with the other couples but all they were focused on were each other.

“So here we are. Dr and Mrs. Spencer Reid.” He said looking at her.

“I love it. But at work I think I’ll still be Ms. Brenner. It’ll be easier on the kids.”

“Mrs. Maxine Brenner-Reid.” He whispers against her lips before he kisses her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Max was in their bedroom making sure she was ready for her 20th week appointment, she smoothed out any creases in her maternity blouse. She thought she wouldn’t enjoy the maternity clothes aspect of her pregnancy but Spencer told her she looked amazing every time she put on an outfit. She walks into the living room to see Spencer sitting on the couch wearing a red blazer over a white shirt and brown corduroy pants.

“Ready to go?” he asks her.

“Yes. I can’t wait to find out what this baby is. But I’m pretty confident it’s a girl. Don’t get me wrong I’d love a boy but my mother intuition tells me it’s a little girl.”

“Well then it’s going to be a girl. A mother knows her child.”

“You are so sweet. I’ll make sure to tell Diana you said that.”

“She always knows what I’m feeling so it’s natural that you’ll know that it’s going to be a girl. But we should probably consider a boy. It’s a 50/50 chance. But I probably already decided that 20 weeks ago when this baby was conceived.”

“Are you trying to turn me on Mr. Reid. You know how hot and bothered I get when you talk statistics.”

“I know.” He said kissing her on the lips. “We should probably get going.”

“Right. We should be decent for the appointment and then when we visit Diana.”

They got in Spencer’s new car, a Ford Focus. He put on the radio and it was playing classical music.

“Remind me again why we have classical music playing on the radio?”

“It helps increase movement for the baby.”

“Hey I feel enough movement at the moment. I swear this child is going to be tall with all the movement it’s doing.”

“I know. I just want to feel it too. When JJ was pregnant I felt Henry kick on a case and I thought it was kind of weird.”

“I sure hope you don’t tell me it feels weird when you finally feel it kick.”

“I won’t. It’s different now.”

“Alright you can play classical music but on the way back I want to pick the station.”

When they walk into the clinic, Max checks in at the reception desk while Spencer is reading a parenting magazine. She sits next to him and notices the magazine he was reading. “I’m sure you already know all the facts about pregnancy and newborns at this point.”

“You can never have too much knowledge. What’s going on to your body is fascinating.”

“I’d like to hope so. Usually I try not to be so self conscious but these hormones are in overdrive I feel like I’m in high school again.”

“That’s normal. I know it’s a cliché but I would thankfully take your place.”

“You say that now. I was in the room with Eric as Michelle gave birth to Sammy. You have no idea what’s coming.” She said with a smirk.

“I’ve actually delivered a baby in the field.”

“It wasn’t Henry or Michael was it?”

“No. But I did study just in case. JJ had Henry early so she was still going on cases and delivered a couple days after her final case before her maternity leave started.”

“That’s so sweet. But I’d rather have an actual doctor deliver this baby.”

“Understood 100%. I would be too in my head when I should be focusing on you.”

“Max Reid.” a nurse said calling her name.

They stand up and follow the nurse. Max knew the drill by now. She was weighed, her temperature and blood pressure taken. 

“Ok Mrs. Reid, Joyce will be here to see you soon.”

“Thank you.” Both Max and Spencer tell her.

Spencer was holding onto her hand when they hear a knock on the door. Joyce Smith walks in and washes her hands before greeting them.

“How has your day been Max?”

“Great. I’m so glad to be in the second trimester. The first trimester was kind of weird.”

“Well you had a lot of things going on in that first trimester. You even got married.”

“Yes we did. It was a lovely day.” Max tells her while looking at Spencer.

“That’s great to hear. So your readings look fine for the fifth month. So here comes the fun part.”

She brings the ultrasound close to the bed and turns it on. She applies the gel to Max’s abdomen and the heartbeat is strong. Both Spencer and Max look at the screen intently.

“So this baby is cooperating today and are you sure you want to know the gender?” Both of them nod. “You’re going to have a baby girl.”

“Oh my god, a baby girl. Every one is going to be so happy.”

“Our little Chloe Rose, I hope she looks like you.” Spencer told her with tears in his eyes before kissing her temple.

“I hope Chloe inherits your curls.” Max said laughing in happiness.

Joyce looks at the expectant couple and she was smiling too. This was one of her favorite parts of her job to tell these parents that their child was going to be a boy or a girl. “So we’ll have to start seeing each other every two or three weeks when you reach the end of your sixth month. The third trimester is when possible complications or bed rest is needed.”

“Ok. Is there anything we can do to prevent that?” Max asks.

“Keep on exercising. Eat healthy and sleep when you need to. Your body right now is in overdrive with the development of your daughter.”

“Thank you doctor. We’ll see you in a month.” Spencer said shaking her hand.

“Have a nice rest of your day.”

“We will.” Max told her with a smile.

When they got in the car Max had an idea on how to tell Diana. She has her hand on her growing belly. “I think we should go to a baby store and get Diana and our little Chloe Rose matching shirts.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. My mom is going to be so thrilled. She’s going to already love Chloe the same way we do.”

They find a beautiful shirt for Diana that said Grandma loves her little lady bug and they got a matching onesie that said this little lady bug loves her Grandma. They drive to the living facility that Diana lives. They check in at the desk to see if Diana could have any visitors.

“Hello Spencer and Max. You look lovely.” Nancy, the receptionist greeted them with a smile.

“Thank you. We just got back from the clinic. We’re having a daughter.” Max said putting a hand on her belly.

“Congratulations. We can’t wait to see her when you come visit after she’s born.”

“We will Nancy.” Spencer. “So can we see my mom?”

“Yes. She’s doing just fine today.”

“Thank you.”

They walk down the hallway to where Diana stayed. They knock on the door and here Diana say, “Come in.” 

They open the door and she greets them both with a hug.

“How was the appointment?”

“It was good. Actually we got you something to match with your granddaughter Chloe Rose Reid.” Spencer told her, handing her the bag.

“Oh my goodness. A little girl. I would’ve loved giving you a sister to grow up with Spencer.”

“I know you did mom.”

She lifts out the shirt and sets it on the bed, putting her hand over her mouth. “This is lovely Spencer and Max. Chloe will be my little lady bug. That’s a beautiful name how’d you come up with it?”

“Well Rose was my mom’s name and I wanted to honor her and well Chloe is such a great name Spence told me it is named after a Greek goddess.”

“Yes Demeter, she was the goddess of the harvest, agriculture, fertility and sacred law. It’s perfect for our daughter.” He said putting a hand over Max’s stomach. That was when he felt it. A little nudge. “I felt her kick.”

“I told you that Chloe would make her presence known to her daddy. Diana do you want to feel?”

“Of course.” Diana said walking over and putting a hand on Max’s stomach. “She’s already so strong. Just like her parents.”

“Well she has two very strong-willed grandmothers too.”

“I really would’ve liked to meet Rose. She sounds like she was a remarkable woman.”

“She was until the very end.” Max said tearing up thinking about her mom. Spencer kisses his wife’s temple while Diana hands her a Kleenex. “I really miss her. I always imagined having my mom as a support system during my first pregnancy.”

“Don told you she’s still with you and I believe that.” Spencer told her.

“I thought you weren’t religious.”

“I’m not really but I did memorize the Bible. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t have Chloe.”

“God did you wake up this morning and say yeah I’m going to make sure my wife cries today?” she asks sarcastically.

“No. I would rather you smile but these hormones are good.” He said rubbing her back.

“Spencer Reid how would you like it if our daughter used your body as a toy for nine months. Making you nauseous, playing with your bladder and emotions are all out the window.” Max asks her husband irritated.

He didn’t answer and Diana wanted to know his answer. “Tell us Spencer. How’d you feel?” she asks her son.

“I wouldn’t like it very much.”

“Smart man. You don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight.” She said kissing her husband on the cheek.

“You wouldn’t really kick me out of bed. I’m too adorable.” He said doing a mock pout.

“No not really. You’re too cute to be mad at for more than five minutes. Chloe is going to be a daddy’s girl I know it.”

He smiles at the thought of his daughter always wanting to be read to have him play with her when he gets home from work.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of the school year at the elementary school Max taught at which meant it would be her last day until January. She walks into the teacher’s lounge to see that the other teachers put a congratulations banner up. Susan, the music teacher walks over and gives Max a hug.

“So I hear you are having a girl?” Susan tells her.

“Yes we’re going to name her Chloe. We considered other names because Spencer’s former teammates has a daughter named Chloe but it worked so well with Rose. We even asked Matt and Kristy and they said it was fine. Only three and a half more months. I have no idea how I’m going to handle being out of work for six months.”

“You’ll make it work. When I had Billy they gave me four months off too. Who knew elementary schools were so flexible with how they handle maternity leaves.”

“Spencer told me they almost always do the same with agents in the field. His best friend Jennifer was gone for almost five months when she had her second son Michael.”

“That was interesting.” She heard his voice behind her. She turns around to see her husband. “Surprise.” He said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“The principal Mrs. Woods called me a few days about this party.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“No. I was sworn to secrecy.”

“I should’ve known this was coming because they do this whenever anyone goes on maternity leave or gets a different job. I guess I can blame pregnancy brain.”

“Yes use that excuse for as long as you can. That’s how I got out of not remembering things that I promised to do.” Susan said with a smirk.

“Susan you are bad.”

“You can’t yell at the pregnant lady.”

“That’s true.”

“So Spencer what do you do now?” Susan asks him.

“I actually teach at the university that has a program for college students that want to go into any psychology field. I also do consult on some cases for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Actually last week I had a presentation on offenders that resume crimes after a long cooling off period.” He rambles.

The principal passes and turns to look at them. “Are you sure this is appropriate conversation at an elementary school?” she asks.

“Sorry I can’t help it sometimes. I tend to ramble on. Good thing this is just the teacher’s lounge and that the school year is over.” Spencer said feeling embarrassed.

“I’m just joking, Dr. Reid. But make sure you don’t do that when your daughter starts attending this school.”

“I won’t.”

“Thank god I don’t want to deal with questions from the other parents. I love being a principal but god sometimes the parents are a nightmare.” Both Max and Susan look at her with their mouths open. “You know I’m right.”

Max nods in agreement. She remembers getting a call into Mrs. Woods’ office because a parent was offended that her son drew his sister and her boyfriend hold their baby because she didn’t like her older daughter’s boyfriend. It was pretty stupid but she dealt with it. She always thought teaching art to elementary schoolers would be easy but some of the parents drove her nuts. She hopes that she wouldn’t be that kind of mother to Chloe. She wanted her to express whatever she wanted in any art that she does.

Spencer had his own experiences with seeing how parents could be in both his personal life and professional life. He knew that he wasn’t going to be like his own father. He wouldn’t leave them because life got tough. But he wouldn’t be the extreme helicopter parent that he saw some people be during the various cases that he worked on.

Before they knew it the vice principal walked in with a marble cake from the local bakery. Max and Spencer got the first two pieces.

“This is so good. If this is the same kind of cake we get at my baby shower I’ll be so, so happy.” Max said after taking a bite.

“You’ll have to mention it to Michelle. Or I can do it.” Spencer told her.

“No, it’s cake my pregnancy brain won’t forget to mention it.”

When they got home they sat on the couch. He had his hand on Max’s stomach and she looks at him. There was something else they needed to talk about before Chloe is born. Who should be her godparents in case something we’re to happen to them.

“So I was thinking about who should be her godparents. Have any ideas?” He asks his wife.

“Probably Michelle and Eric. I’m very close to them and I would feel like a huge weight would lift from my shoulders if something were to happen to us.”

“I know JJ and Will probably would want us to consider them since I’m Henry and Michael’s godfather.”

“I mean they’re nice but I’ve only really known them and you for not even a year. I’ve known Michelle my entire life and Eric for ten years.”

“Whatever happens it’s up to you. I’m ok with you choosing Michelle and Eric it makes sense. They don’t have a stressful job and they don’t work the long hours.”

“How about we spend some more time with JJ and Will and then we’ll make the decision. We have three and a half months. I also understand the loyalty that you feel towards them because Sammy is my godson and I would do anything in my power to protect him if something were to happen to Michelle or Eric.”

“That would be great. I know that Henry and Michael would like to get to know their aunt Max better. I know I don’t like talking about my experience in prison but the thought of seeing Henry, Michael and Hank again made each day better until the day that JJ came to get me out of there.”

She has tears in her eyes as she thinks about the horrible things that people have put her sweet and kind husband through most of his life. “It’s not fair what happened to you baby.”

“I know.”

“I just feel like if I had met you years ago I would’ve protected you more. I remember reading that article about the death of Maeve and even though I didn’t know her my heart was broken. I had no idea that you were the agent that was there.”

“Did I tell you that I saw her in my subconscious before you told me about Chloe?”

“No.”

“She told me that it was ok to finally move on. I had moved on but I guess a part of my heart still belonged to her before I met you that one wonderful Saturday in the park.” She puts her hand on his cheek. “I love you so much sweetheart.”

“I love you too and I know that Chloe already loves her daddy so much.”

“She loves you too. You are the best mommy in the world and she isn’t even born yet.” She blushes. “I mean it I’ve seen how you are with Sammy. You are an amazing aunt.”

“I’ve seen you with Sammy, Henry, Michael and Hank. They all love your magic tricks. I hope you do that for Chloe.”

“Most definitely. I need to teach her everything I know.”

“What about me?”

“Sorry I can’t do that. A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Not even to your wife.”

“You have to be a born magician. Chloe is going to be a natural. But I do have a need for an assistant. A very sexy assistant.”

“Maybe in a year. I don’t think they have magician assistant maternity wear.”

“In my imagination you are wearing very little.” He sells his lips against hers and kisses her.

“Let’s just hope Chloe has no idea how kinky her father is being right now.”

“She doesn’t. We don’t have to worry until she can get out of her crib.”

“Well for me all I need is to imagine you wear your reading glasses and a three piece suit. That’s very sexy.”

“You keep talking like that we might have to start practicing for baby #2.”

“I might let you.”

They both laugh before kissing again.


	12. Chapter 12

Max and Spencer were in his car on their way to pick up Diana for Max’s baby shower. It was going to be at Michelle and Eric’s house. Max put on a lavender wrap maternity dress that would be comfortable for the August weather. She was due in about five weeks so Spencer wasn’t going to leave her side at all during the shower.

“You know you don’t have to be by my side the entire time at the shower today right?” Max asks her husband as she turns on the air conditioning on.

“I know that but you’re close to having Chloe. And also you have had some Braxton Hicks contractions the last couple days.”

“Yes and Dr. Smith said that was normal for a first baby. You should already know that.”

“I do but seeing my wife have practice contractions is a way more different thing than reading chapters about it in books.”

“Oh I know. Chloe is using my bladder and kidneys as her personal jungle gym right now.”

They pull into where Diana lives and he puts a hand on Max’s stomach. “Hey Chloe be nice to mommy. She is taking good care of you so please be nice today.”

“I don’t think she’ll listen to you right now. It’s her daily gymnastics routine and it lasts until she decides to fall asleep.”

“I’ll get my mom so I should be back in at least five minutes. Is that ok?”

“Yes. Now get Diana.” She tells him with a smile and kisses him on the lips.

She has accepted the fact that she could have Chloe at any time now but she was hoping that their daughter would cooperate for at least one more day. She got a text from her sister so she knew that they were on their way.

‘We’re picking up Diana now. We should be there in like ten minutes.’

Before she knew it she saw Spencer and Diana walking to the car. He opens the door for Diana and makes sure she’s buckled in before getting back into the car.

“Michelle just texted me so I texted her back to let her know we’ll probably be at their house in like ten minutes.”

“Perfect.”

“I made my granddaughter something special.” Diana told them.

“That’s perfect. A homemade gift is always more precious. Chloe will love it. My grandma Margaret always knitted and I actually kept the quilt she knitted for me. We put it on top of the dresser in our room.”

“That’s lovely.”

Chloe decided to kick Max in the ribs. “Ouch, take it easy kid.”

“Are you ok?” Spencer asks concerned.

“Chloe decided to give me a nice kick in the ribs.”

“Oooh.” He said thinking about the times he has hurt his ribs.

“I agree. I have accepted the fact that I could have her at anytime but I really, really want to not go into labor today.”

“It’s up to her but I also want her to develop at least another week.”

When they got to Michelle and Eric’s house Max gets out of the car and hustles into the house to go to the bathroom. Spencer and Diana quickly followed her in. JJ walks over and gives him a hug.

“I miss seeing you every day.”

“I miss you too. When do your classes start?”

“Actually I’m taking a year off to help with Chloe.”

“That’s great. Max is gonna need all the help she can get because the sleep is a nightmare at first.”

“We’re prepared for that.” Max walks over to him with her sisters. “Any more hard kicks?” he asks putting a hand on her stomach.

“Not right now. Maybe Chloe is gonna give me a break.”

“I hope so. I really don’t want to put her on timeout before she’s even born.”

“That’s funny Spencer. I remember Eric making the same promises right before we had Sammy.” Michelle told her brother-in-law.

“Where is he?”

“Sammy wanted to go to the park so they’ll be there for a while.”

“Which park?” Max asks her sister.

“You know which park.” Michelle puts a hand on her sister’s stomach. “So we’re going to be eating soon and then come the games and the presents.”

“Awesome.”

Michelle and Eric had rented tables and they were outside. Don was busy getting things ready on the tables with Eloise. Spencer, Max and Diana go outside where they were. Don hugs his daughter. 

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you but you have to say that because you’re my dad.”

“I mean it. Your mother would agree with me.”

“I tell her how beautiful she is every day.” Spencer added.

“It’s nice to see you again Diana.” Don greets her with a handshake.

“It’s nice to se you too, Don. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Why don’t you sit down anywhere you like mom, how does that sound?”

“Fantastic Spencer.”

Diana sets her gift down by the other gifts. She sits down at one of the tables. Spencer and Max sit by her.

“I can’t believe how close we are to having little Chloe join the family. Spencer I wish you would let your father know at least about his granddaughter. He deserves a chance with her.”

“Mom I can’t. I feel like if I give him a chance with Chloe all he is going to do is disappoint me again. I can’t do that to her.”

“Alright I don’t have to like it but I’ll follow your wishes. But William wrote me a nice letter wishing that things would’ve gone differently and that he wishes that he could meet Max someday.”

Max looks at her husband and holds his hand. “Diana how about after we have Chloe and we’ll think about it ok. I don’t want Spencer to stress out about anything.”

“I don’t want that either. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I should’ve stayed home if I thought I’d cause any trouble.”

“No it’s fine mom. Let’s just focus on today.”

Max felt like she was intruding on an important moment but she couldn’t get away as easily as she used to.

“I’d like that Spencer. Let’s focus on the happy things that are happening.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you, too Spencer. I’d be so lost without you.” Diana said rubbing Spencer’s shoulder.

Max stands up and picks up Diana’s gift. She sits back down and both of them look at her.

“I think I should open this one now. I think this gift is going to be symbolic for our future as a family.” Max opens the gift and sees that it’s a lovely quilt that was made with purple fabric. “This is so beautiful Diana, thank you. Chloe is gonna love it.”

“My little ladybug deserves the best.”

“Mom it’s amazing. How long have you been working on this?”

“A couple of months whenever I would have good days without the confusion.”

“I think we’re going to have to bring this with us to the hospital when Chloe’s born. So her grandma Diana can be with her. How does that sound Spence?”

“Great.”

They sat together in their little bubble until it was time for the shower to start.


	13. Chapter 13

Max was in the hospital bed holding onto her daughter. Spencer kisses her temple and then looks at Chloe. She weighed 7 pounds and 11 ounces. “You did amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. God I don’t want to do that again for at least two years.” She said looking up at her husband. “I’m sorry for screaming at you.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

Max had gone into labor during the shower and Derek along with Don and Eloise had taken Diana back to the hospital she lived in and then took some of the gifts they had still to open at their apartment. Spencer had given him the key to his apartment after the Hankel case when Derek became more concerned about him.

“I guess Chloe decided that today was the perfect day for her birthday. She’s gonna be a handful but I love her so much.” She said looking at her daughter again.

“She’s a Reid alright. Our patience are almost non-existent when we have our minds on something.” Spencer said touching his daughter’s palm.

“You should call your parents. Diana’s right she should know all her grandparents. We can discuss how it will go forward but your father deserves to know that he has a granddaughter.”

Spencer sighs but knows she’s right and he wouldn’t dream of getting in an argument after seeing really how strong and resilient his wife is. “I’ll call him when we get you both home.”

Max hands him his daughter. He brings her head to his lips and kisses her forehead. He has held children before but it was different holding Chloe. This is his daughter and he finally has the family that he has wanted for a long time.

“She already looks so much like you, Spence.”

He looks at her little brown tufts of hair on her head.

“I don’t know about that. All babies look the same when they’re newborns.”

“I know that but there’s just something about her that makes me think she’ll be just like you. One you both like to be early to things and she is five weeks early. Two she is going to be tall, and three a mother knows her child so I think I’m right.”

“I should probably call the hospital to let them know that my mom has a granddaughter.” He said before Chloe started to fuss. He hands her to his wife who started nursing her. “She latched on easily. Maybe she won’t have colic issues.”

“Oh god Sammy was colic. He would always cry and it broke my heart. I was just an aunt how am I going to handle my own baby being colicky? Please promise me she won’t be colicky.” She said freaking out slightly which Chloe noticed and started crying more.

He didn’t know how to answer that honestly. Chloe wasn’t even an hour old. “I can’t really answer that honestly.”

“Fib a little. A little white lie isn’t going to be the end of the world.” She said trying to stop the cries from her baby.

“How is that going to be a good first parenting example for Chloe?”

“How about the fact that her mother is being hysterical over the possibility that she will be a colicky yet adorable little monster if she has an upset tummy.”

“Maybe you should sleep. You’ve haven’t really had any good sleep in at least fourteen hours."

“I haven’t had good sleep since two weeks ago.” She said looking at him, after getting the baby to settle down.

“Will you go to sleep if I tell you she won’t be colicky?”

“Yes.”

“Will you yell at me if our daughter ends up being a colicky monster?”

“I’ll try not to. But I don’t make promises if it’s in the middle of the night.”

The nurse walks in to check on the new family. “Oh I see mommy is already nursing. Is it going ok?”

“It was and then I started freaking out thinking about how my nephew was colicky and then she sensed my freaking out.” Max said. “God I must seemed like a complete nut.”

“You’re not. This is normal. I did the same thing when I had my son six months ago.”

“So this is completely normal? My husband who was a profiler is debating if he should promise if she won’t be colic.”

“It’s too early to tell but if she latched so easily and doesn’t eat too much at once you should be fine.”  
“Thank you that’s the answer I was looking for. I thought Dr. Spencer Reid would know that.”

“I do. But I didn’t know what to say.” He said with a soft smile, taking off his glasses and rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. He then touches Chloe’s palm. “Chloe do you think daddy is adorable when mommy gets him tongue tied? I was a genius in school but I think you are going to have my heart in your cute little palm.” He coos at his daughter.

“Little? She didn’t feel little an hour ago.” Max said with a chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer wanted to keep his promise so he called his dad after they brought Chloe home. Max was sitting next to him in their bed. Chloe was asleep in the bassinet near the bed. He dialed the number and waited for his dad to answer. It rang two times and then he heard his dad’s voice in the first time in almost a year.

“Spencer did something happen to Diana?” William asks with concern.

“No.” Spencer took a second to think about what he’s going to say. “I just wanted to tell you that you’re a grandfather now. I have a daughter named Chloe Rose Reid.”

“Oh your mother sent me a letter telling me you got married and now you’re a father. When was she born?”

“Three days ago. Max wanted me to pass the olive branch with you. I want to let bygones be bygones. We can’t change what happened.”

“No we can’t. I told you before that what happened with Riley Jenkins really was the beginning of the end of my confidence as a husband and a father. I’ll be honest what I did was a cowardly thing and if I could I would’ve changed that decision.”

“I know you would. I’m a father now and I would move heaven and earth for that little girl.”

“Spencer I know I don’t deserve this but could I meet her someday?” 

He didn’t know what to say to that question. “Dad I don’t know if I can let you do that right now. How will I know if you won’t leave again.”

“Let me prove it to you. I can move to Virginia and help you with Diana.”

“I’d have to ask mom. The doctors said that she’s doing fine with her Alzheimer’s but how do I know if seeing you won’t cause her to panic and we’ll lose the progress we’ve had the last year.”

“I can’t honestly answer that Spencer. I know that you went through hell trying to help her.”

“I did. And I’ve accepted the fact that I can’t control her anymore. She is living as independently as possible in that hospital.”

“Just please call me back when you have an answer from your mother. I just want to say that I’m proud that you are the man that your mother raised. And I hope I can truly earn your forgiveness.”

“I’ll try dad. I’ll call you sometime.”

“Alright Spencer. It was nice talking to you. Bye.”

“Bye.” He hung up and rubbed his forehead.

“You did great. Want to talk?” Max asks him rubbing his forearm gently.

“Not really. I don’t want to get too loud and wake up Chloe.”

“Alright but if you need to talk I’m always going to be here for you. This marriage is about us taking care of each other.”

“I know and I’m so fucking lucky to have you.”

They laid in bed, trying to process the call and they knew they should sleep whenever the baby was. Chloe let them sleep for two hours before she woke them up crying. 

“She’s probably hungry. Can you get her?” she asks sitting up in bed and getting her pajama shirt ready to breastfeed.

He nods sleepily and gets out of bed. He puts his glasses back on and walks over to the bassinet to see his fussy daughter. He lifts the baby up and senses the reason for her discomfort.

“She needs a change. I’ll be back.” He told Max yawning.

“Alright. I’m going to pump and maybe you can bottle feed her.”

“Chloe do you want daddy to feed you and we can give mommy a break?” he coos at his daughter and all he got was a tiny baby grunt. He walks into his old office but he liked it even more now with the light purple painted walls. “So let’s get you changed Miss Chloe.” He said setting her down on the changing table. “So daddy called your grandpa. I don’t really have a good relationship with him but your mommy and nana told me I should try to fix that.” He told the baby while putting on her new, clean diaper. “Do you think I should give him a real chance? He wants to visit and meet you but I don’t know. I know that being three days old you really have no idea what daddy’s talking about. I’m a rambler and you will probably get used to it in a couple months.”

Max heard all of this from the baby monitor and she smiles at how much he loves talking to Chloe already. When she was pregnant he would spend hours talking to her stomach. She really was optimistic that he’ll figure out what he’ll do about William. Her husband was kind and had a good heart.

She smiles sleepily as she sees the two most important people in her life walk back into the master bedroom. “Can you put the bottles in the fridge Spence?” She asks using her finger to show him the now full bottles of breast milk on the headboard.

He gives her the baby and kisses her lips. “Sure. Now don’t do anything adorable while I’m gone.”

“I’m too tired to even do anything except hold her.” She told him sleepily.

“I’ll be back.” He said with a soft smile on his face.

As he walks into the kitchen to put the bottles in the fridge. He knew that when he saw his dad again he’ll be honest. Tell him what he has gone through not just for his mom but what he went through in his career as a federal agent. His father was a lawyer and couldn’t really comprehend why his son would quit the bureau before he turned forty. He was lucky enough that he was here with his family.  
When he got back into the bedroom he saw that Max had put Chloe down for her nap. She walks over to him and takes his hand.

“Let’s get you some coffee. We should talk.”

“Ok.”

Max sat on the couch waiting for him to sit next to her.

“I heard you over the baby monitor and do you want to talk to me about things?”

“I just,” he pauses, “I don’t even know what I’m going to say to him when I see him. I mean I’ve never really told him about the traumas I’ve faced. We only really talked about Riley Jenkins and then I told him about Maeve.”

“Nothing else. Not about Georgia or your addiction?”

“No. I never really felt comfortable enough to tell him that. But I think I’m going to have to. I just don’t know how.”

“Baby, I’ve never really gone through the shitty things you have but I am here for you. Diana’s here for you. Your friends are here for you and most importantly Chloe will be here for you just like you’ll be there for her.”

“Your mother never really writes about you in her letters to him?”

“Not that I know of. But the one thing I don’t think he’ll even understand is why I left my career to do something else. Why I took a year off. Being a hands on father hasn’t really been his full time job since I was ten.”

“He should understand when you tell him about everything. Do you want Diana and I to be there if you talk with him in person?”

“It depends on how I’m feeling. I’ve been known to really lash out at him when I’m too angry. When I saw him twelve years ago Derek and David basically had to restrain me.”

“Well if it doesn’t work out with him just know my dad is really good at listening. He doesn’t have a judgmental bone in his body.”

Spencer had already told Don some of the things that had happened to him before he and Max got married. He’s pretty thankful that Don respected him enough to let him be a part of their family. He was just hoping that he could get over some of his hang ups with his dad so Max and Chloe could be close to him, too.


	15. Chapter 15

Max had convinced Spencer that she was going to be the one to pick up William from the airport. She just got done breastfeeding Chloe and gave the baby to her husband.

“Are you sure about this honey?” he asks her rubbing their daughter’s back.

“Yes. I need to let him know that there are going to be some ground rules about this meeting today.”

"And those are?”

“That he has one screw up allowed with us and Chloe. After that we can decide if we want him around her. He can still contact Diana but I’m not going to let him hurt you again.”

“Is this one of those examples of there will be hell to pay if you piss off Maxine Brenner Reid?”

“Yes. He wasn’t the one who helped get you together throughout all the traumas and now it’s my job to make sure nothing bad happens to you and that includes Chloe.”

He looks at his wife with loving eyes.

“Ok but after that I want you and Chloe to be in the master bedroom in case it gets a little heated.”

“Agreed. Now spend time with our daughter. I’ll be back soon.” She said kissing their daughter’s temple and then Spencer’s lips.

“I love you.” he said back to her.

An hour later Max was waiting by the gates with a sign that said William Reid.

“Are you Maxine?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Where’s Spencer?” he asks.

“Home with Chloe. I told him that I needed to give you some ground rules.”

“Ok, well let’s have this discussion somewhere more private.”

“I agree 100%. Just pick up your luggage and we’ll be on our way.”

While in the car William waits anxiously for Max to talk to him. They were halfway to where the apartment building was.

“Ok William here are some things you should know before we get to the apartment. One, you only get one screw up with us and Chloe, if you break one promise to Spencer we’ll have to reconsider this.”

“Agreed.”

“Thank you. Two, Spencer really has been through a lot in the past decade and a half. You know about Maeve, Mexico and those three months in prison. But he is going to tell you things that he hasn’t even really told Diana because he doesn’t want to upset her.”

William turns to look at his daughter-in-law. “Like what?”

“I can’t tell you that. That is up to Spencer. So we good?”

“We’re good.”

“Thank god before I didn’t want to show you the don’t fuck with me side of my personality. It’s not a real good first impression to you.”

“No it’s not but I’ve been at the receiving end of that with Diana numerous times since we were married. Do you know about what happened to Riley Jenkins?”

“Yes I do. Spencer told me a couple days after we found out I was pregnant.”

“So you know why I left?”

“Yeah but I don’t have to agree with how you did it. You left him alone with Diana while you were still living in Las Vegas. He thought you had gone away after you left.”

“I remember how angry he was when he found out.”

While they were driving, Spencer was home drinking some coffee. He had just put Chloe down for her nap and he heard the door open. Max walks into the kitchen. “Did you just put her down for her nap?”

“Yes, ten minutes ago so why don’t you sleep if you need it.”

“I’m actually fine. I’m going to read a book. Your dad is sitting on the couch.”

“Did you tell him the ground rules?”

“Yes and he’s agreed to them. So I’ll leave you too it. But if you need to take a break join your two girls.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She said hugging him.

He walks into the living room to see his father sitting on the couch. “Hey dad how was the flight?”

“It was good. It’s nice to finally see you again. It’s been a few years.”

“I know. It’s been a rough few years.” He sat down next to his dad. “So before I even consider letting you meet Chloe I need to tell you some things.”

“Alright. I’ll try to understand whatever I can.”

“So you know about Mexico and why I was in prison.”

“Yeah two women framed you for murder. When I heard I knew that you were innocent.”

“Thank you. Well it took me a while to clear up what happened that day. It wasn’t the first time I was drugged against my will. There was a case fourteen years ago when I was abducted for two days and I was given Diluadid and I got addicted to it.”

“Oh Spencer, how long?” William asks putting his hands over his lips.

“About a month and a half. I took drugs during cases and I actually snapped at Emily which was basically my rock bottom. I actually had ten years before Mexico and John, my sponsor said that what happened doesn’t count but mentally and emotionally I was broken up about it.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“There was a case that happened after I was shot in the shoulder. Six SWAT officers were killed and there was an explosion and I’m sure if I had been there I probably wouldn’t be here right now. That’s part of the reason why I left the Bureau.”

“Diana told me that in one of her letters to me. She said you’re going to be a professor?”

“Yeah at Georgetown. I’ve been lecturing on and off for years and I love teaching.”

“You get that from your mother. She loved knowledge.”

“She still does. On her good days we can have nice discussions. Her doctors said that she can start losing her memory again at any time and I’ve accepted that I don’t really have any control on that.”

“It’s a hard thing to accept. My mother went through it. It was heartbreaking.”

“I’m sorry to hear that grandma Mary went through that. When did she pass?”

“Before we met again in Las Vegas, eleven years ago.” They both were silent for a bit. “So back to happier things. So how’d you know that Max was the one for you?”

“On our third date. It was a disaster of a night but she still wanted to be with me. I don’t think we’d be as strong as we are without that night.”

“What happened?”

“Cat Adams.” That was all that needed to be said. “I didn’t even bother going to her execution. For me I finally got that closure from that whole traumatic experience.”

“That’s great to hear Spencer. I’m proud of the man that you’ve become. You are stronger than I could ever be.”

He felt touched to hear his father say that to him. Even though they were slowly trying to connect as father and son he felt like that statement made him proud to be his son.

“Thank you dad. So do you want to meet Chloe when she wakes up from her nap?”

“Yes I would. I’m going to make this promise and I know you think I’ll eventually break it but I won’t.”

“Ok, what’s your promise?”

“I promise that I’ll be around more. Be here for you and your mother. Be here to see my granddaughter grow up.”

“I believe you and mom had a feeling that this is how today was going to end up.”

“That’s your mother even when she is terrified she does try to see the good in things when you and I are concerned.”

They heard Chloe’s cry from the baby monitor near the couch. Max walks out of the bedroom carrying Chloe.

“I think Chloe wants to spend some time with her daddy.” She said giving Spencer their daughter.

“Hey there Chloe. That wasn’t a very long nap. You should still be sleeping, lady bug.” Chloe just looked at her dad with her big brown eyes and grunts. “This is your grandpa William. He’s my dad like I’m your daddy.”

“Hello Chloe it’s nice to meet you.” William said touching her small hand.

Chloe just looks at her grandpa. 

“I think she loves you already. She looks at my dad like that.” Max said with a smile.

“I hope so.” William said looking at his granddaughter.

“Babies know if someone is good dad. So in her own way she is showing us that she trusts you.”

“Alright.”

Max takes out her phone and takes a picture of her husband and William with Chloe and sends it to Penelope.


	16. Chapter 16

Max was sitting at the kitchen table, on her laptop, thinking of lesson plans to give to the substitute teacher until she came back in January. Spencer was on his laptop doing the same with his lesson plans. Her cell rings on the table and both of them hope that it doesn’t wake Chloe up from her nap. She answers it.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Reid this is the Smithsonian Institute and we were wondering if you were still interested in applying for our position as head of art classes for people with different abilities?”

“Wow. I’m actually on maternity leave from teaching art to elementary schoolers until January. I would love to consider that but I’ve made a commitment to that school.”

“We understand ma’am. But we’ll always have your name under possible contenders.”

“Really? Well thank you for the call.”

“You’re welcome and congratulations on your baby.”

“Thank you. Sorry that I can’t accept the job right now.”

“It’s ok. Hopefully we’ll see each other again.”

“I hope so too.”

She hung up and Spencer looks at her. “Who was that?”

“The Smithsonian. They sort of offered me a job.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah but I can’t leave the school I work at.”

“I understand that but I hope they’ll still consider you.”

“They said they would. That’s my dream job.”

“I know it is. But you love teaching your students.”

“Yes I do. There is just something so special when I can reach the students that have a harder time in other classes.”

“It reminds me of a case we had with an autistic child named Sammy Sparks.”

“Was it a happy case?” Max had never heard about this case.

“The ending was a happy one. He lost his father but at least he had his mother and aunt. We almost didn’t find them without his help. He was non-verbal but we connected by playing the piano.”

“Is that when you got the keyboard?”

“Yes. That was the last case before Emily left the first time.”

“She left twice?”

“Yeah. She worked a case in Ireland almost twenty years ago. And a very dangerous arms dealer by the name of Ian Doyle threatened all of us unless he could kill her first. She had to fake her death to protect us.”

“Oh my god I can’t imagine that.”

“It was hard. I almost relapsed. But I talked with David and he helped me through it. JJ and Aaron knew and the rest were in the dark about it.”

“Oh honey I’m sorry. I know that you used to have real big trust issues.”

“I got over it. After what happened a couple of years ago I’ve learned that there are a group of people that I would trust with my life and trust with Chloe.”

“I feel the same about them all. So we’re still going to David’s next weekend for a dinner with Aaron, Derek, Savannah, Jack and Hank?”

“Yes. Should we invite Don and your sisters?”

“No. We saw them last weekend. When we were kids we almost had dinners with our grandparents every weekend and I’d like that with Chloe but she’s still pretty attached to me until we start giving her more bottles and baby food.”

“You ever want to do co-feeding let me know. We can start formula?”

“Maybe in a couple more weeks. I love bonding with her with the breastfeeding.”

“I know you do. I love seeing you two bond.”

“It’s not just because you love seeing my boobs?” He tries to hide his blush. “Ha I knew it my husband has a thing for my boobs.”

“And your ass.”

“Spencer Reid you are so bad. I might have to punish you when we’re allowed to have sex again.”

“Yes please.”

“Let’s hope Derek never sees you like this. You’ll never be able to let it down.”

“You do not know Derek Morgan before Savannah he was Mr. Ladies Man.”

“Really? Can’t wait to tease him about that with Savannah.”

“Please he has been teasing me since I’ve met him.”

“That’s what siblings do. Michelle and I were relentless with our teasing of Eloise. Chloe is going to be the same when she eventually gets a baby brother or baby sister.”

“Can’t wait for that. But let’s just hope she isn’t too bad. Derek’s sisters told me about the teasing they’d give each other.”

“I can’t make that promise baby. She’s half a Brenner and we can be handfuls. You sure you are ready for that storm to come in about a year?”

“Oh definitely because I won’t be the only one who has to deal with the Chloe storm.”


End file.
